Alternative Futures Rewritten
by lolliipxps
Summary: What if on that fateful day it was Mephisto who took Rin in? What if Shiro never even knew of Rin's very existence but Rin knew everything? Finally, what would happen when Rin and Yukio met for the very first time? Tune in to find out! Pairings are yet to be decided.
1. Prologue

**||Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcists. I just own this story.|**

Prologue:

Yuri Okumura found herself alone inside a small but slightly lit cave as she did her best to stay quiet, lest anything happen that might get the attention of those outside the cave. Especially anyone associated with the True Cross Order or the Vatican, that was the last thing she needed if she wanted to survive. That's why she had come here, to insure her safety as well as that of her newly born sons.

However, after giving birth, she wasn't in the best condition. Yuri wasn't stupid, no, she knew that she was going to die before anyone could get to her at this point. The only thing she could do was try to ensure the survival of her two children.

The young woman smiled sadly down at the twin boys in her arms. It amazed her, seeing how much they reminded her of their father. Of course one of them seemed to be more like him than the other, Rin, the one with the blue flames. The other, Yukio, was the more normal one of the two, having not inherited the demonic powers.

Despite how happy she was to see her children, it also made her sad. Yuri knew that this would be the only time she would have the chance to see them, to hold them in her arms. All she could do is hope that someone would make it in time before she met her end. Suddenly she could hear footsteps approaching but was far too weak to defend herself.

Standing not too far from her now was a man that could easily be described as clown-like, with his pointy shoes and top hat. What she recognized most was his all too familiar white suit. Yuri couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Oh my, you don't look good at all, do you," The man said calmly, sounding almost amused by her current state, "That pregnancy must have really taken it's toll on you, how unfortunate."  
"Mephisto...thank god it's you, I thought for sure that my father would find me," Yuri replied, partially relieved knowing that she was safe, "How did you know I would be here?"

Mephisto merely snickered at her words and took a single step forward as he redirected his eyes towards the two infants that she was holding.

"Well, let's just say I have a talent for finding who I'm looking for," The demon smirked as he once again turned his attention to Yuri, "Such beautiful boys you have here, however, you do know why I'm here don't you?"

The dying woman's smile faltered for a moment before smiling weakly once more, nodding her head in response, but did nothing else as she chose to ignore his words and look down at the boys.  
"This one here is Rin, he is so much like his father, don't you think?" She said, looking happily at the boy engulfed in blue flames before glancing back at the other twin, "And his name is Yukio, I think he takes after me… Aren't they so precious?"

Mephisto glanced down at the boys once more, looking at them curiously as he stepped closer towards her to properly examine said infants.

"Well, Rin certainly does take after Satan, the blue flames are obvious proof," He sighed and crossed his arms, "I would have thought the other one wouldn't have made it but I guess I was wrong. Still, he must be pretty weak, seeing as he didn't inherit the same powers Rin here did."  
The demon king paused for a moment before continuing, "However, I am under strict orders to ensure that neither you, nor you babies, survive. To let them live is… too dangerous."

Yuri frowned immediately as tears began to roll down her cheeks and shakes her head at him.

"Please, Mr. Pheles, I beg you to give them a chance at life," She responded quietly as more tears ran down her face, "As a Demon King and an Exorcist, you know that they deserve a chance. They can be raised properly and won't be a danger to world..."

Mephisto thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with a way that this might benefit him in the end. Of course, he knew what she was hinting at. After all, he was sure she knew as well as he did that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Surely you know that I am far from a father figure, if you're asking what I think you are asking," He smirked, "How do you know that you can trust me?"

The woman was having issues coming up with a response, her emotional state not being the best as her face had reddened, tears now streaming. She gained enough composer to finally form a response.

"I've always been able to trust you and I know that their lives would be safe in your hands," She stuttered, looking up at the demon pleadingly, "When Rin grows up, he is going to need someone who can help him..."

A grin graced the Demon King's face as he began to think of the fun he might have. Sure, it would be such a chore taking a care of a child but just imagine what could happen in the years to come?

"Of course I could always take the demon child and make him useful but you should know that I can not and will not be able to handle two, after all, I am a very busy man," Mephisto responded, his grin not once leaving his face as he reached down to grab Rin and to hold him in his arms, "My position would be jeopardized if they knew of his existence..."

Mephisto looked back for a moment before continuing, "Oh, I should warn you that Shiro will be coming soon… You must not tell him a single thing, understand?"

Before Yuri could even have the chance to respond, the Demon King had already vanished just before another set of footsteps could be heard. Luckily for her, Shiro had agreed to take her remaining child and smiled knowing that her children's lives were in safe hands, even if they would be separated.

 **|Hello everyone! It's been so long since I wrote any fanfiction in this fandom and I'm sorry. I was going to initially work on just updating the previous version of this, however, I felt it would be better to just rewrite the whole thing. Honestly, I just need to get back into it and figure out what I was doing in the first place.**

 **I am going to say in advance that I don't know how often the updates will as I might be rewriting my DGM fanfic as well. Sorry to those who have waited (if you are still around that is.) Review and tell me what you all think! |**


	2. The First Meeting

**The First meeting**

 _ **Fifteen years later**_

 **-The Monastery-**

The Monastery seemed almost lonely now that Yukio was finally leaving to attend True Cross Academy, at least that's how Shiro felt the moment. It was hard for him to accept, that after fifteen years that the boy, who was the youngest to ever become an exorcist, wasn't going to be around daily.

The Paladin was sitting in a pew, praying to himself as he heard a pair of doors open but he didn't turn around as he figured it was probably one of the priests.

"Oh, there you are, I thought I would find you here," Yukio said from the entrance of the Monastery, slightly out of breath but smiling as the old man turned around to face him, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you!"

Shiro chuckled sadly before forming a response, "I'm sorry, Yukio, I didn't know you were still around, I assumed that Mephisto had already picked you up to take you to True Cross Academy. I guess I've just been too lost in my own thoughts."

Yukio smiled sadly at his father and made his way to sit in the pew right next to him, playing with his fingers awkwardly. To be honest, he never was good when it came to talking, he was well known for that.

"It's okay, Father, I understand, I really do," Yukio replied sadly as he leaned against Shiro, who then wrapped an arm around him, "Honestly, you can be so silly sometimes. Just because I'm leaving the monastery that doesn't mean you won't see me again. I'll only be a call away."

While Yukio was right, that simply wouldn't do. Both of their schedules were far too busy to see each other so frequently, especially since he himself was a Paladin. Demons never really stopped to take a break.

"Well that maybe but that won't stop me from missing you but don't worry about me, you have a life of your own," Shiro sighed, "You're a fine exorcist and teacher and for that I am proud. Just promise me you'll stay safe while your away."

Yukio chuckled and shook his head, "You know that I don't need you around to stay safe, I can handle myself. Anyway, I came into say one last goodbye before Mr. Pheles shows up, I have to keep out look for his pink limo."

The younger exorcist stood up and gave his father one last hug before getting out of the pew and heading out the door. _See you later father._

 _ **-In Mephisto's Limo-**_

The fancy pink Limousine wasn't too far away from the Monastery by now. Really it never took that long to get there, especially since the limo driver was very impatient.

Inside the limousine sat the usually cheerfully Mephisto. He sat with his legs crossed, one leg swing rather fast as if he was trying to hold back some sort of excitement. Now, sitting beside him was a very uncomfortable Rin, who looked much neater than he was used to. He always had to look all dressed up when he presented to the public.

It was rather hard to believe that this clean boy in front of him was (and sometimes still is) a stubborn boy with an attitude problem. Occasionally he acted up but that was easily fixed. Unfortunately, it had taken him far too long to get the young demon to this point.

Unlike the older demon, Rin did not look excited at all, in fact he was the complete opposite. He hated going out and sometimes Mephisto tended to embarrass him a lot, well actually that happened quite a lot. In any case, Rin was bored out of his mind and he wasn't looking forward to meeting some boy that was apparently his brother. His full-blooded brother and not just his half-brother like Mephisto.

"You know, you should look a little more excited, aren't you excited to meet your long-lost brother?" Mephisto ask cheerfully and nudged the younger demon slightly, "It's as if destiny is finally uniting you two for the first time!"

The younger demon simply rolled his eyes in response. Why would he be excited when he never even met this boy before? Yeah, they may be siblings but the only time they'd be in the same room as each other was when they were babies and even than he still didn't know him. To him he was just another typical human.

"I told you before we even left that I wasn't interesting in meeting someone that played no part in my life, even if he is my brother, I don't see why it should matter," Rin muttered and sighed, "Why are you so excited anyway?"

"Now, Rin, I am pretty sure that we talked this over this morning. Honestly, where did your manners go, hm?" The demon tsked and shook his head, "I brought you here because I thought it would be nice for you to finally meet Yukio. He really is a nice fella, you know. Besides, there is the matter of a public image. Both of you are the smartest boys and the top of your classes. I think it's appropriate to get familiar with each other.

Of course, Mephisto would bring up public image. It was almost as if that's all that mattered to the older demon, or so that's what Rin thought. Still, it was apparently something he had to worry about too, otherwise who knew what repercussions it might cause. Mephisto was an important figure at this school as the director, or owner.

"I guess since you care about it so much, I can at least try to get along with him but that's all I am going to do, got that?" Rin sighed, staring at his brother for a moment before looking away once more. "When we will be there? I just want to get this over with already."

Mephisto couldn't help but grin at his brother's words and simply nodded. That's really all he asked for, an effort to follow the orders he had provided him.

"That's good enough for me, glad we understand each other," Mephisto smirked and looked out of the window, "You're in luck, it seems we have finally arrived."

A few minutes after the limousine had stopped, one of the doors opened and Yukio stepped inside, closing the door behind him before sitting down. He smiled and waved Mephisto and got comfortable in his seat. Once he did so the driver took off once more to head to the academy.

"Good morning Mr. Pheles, it's nice seeing you again," Yukio said politely and waved at the two other males before raising an eyebrow at Rin, "Would you mind telling me who this is? I don't recall seeing him before."

"I was about to say the same thing to you, my dear Yukio, I trust things are going well," Mephisto said brightly as he waved back at Yukio, "Oh, pardon my rude behavior. The young man beside is my brother Rin and no you haven't seen him. He doesn't like to get out very often, you see."

Yukio smiled at the other boy, who seemed to be distracted by something else to even pay attention to him. Still he sighed and waved at Rin before greeting him, "Oh, everything has been great, thank you for asking," Yukio said brightly, "Nice to meet you Rin, I didn't even know Mr. Pheles had a brother."

Rin turned his head to smile at Yukio and returned the wave. Although he put on the appearance of someone who seemed polite and excited, it was all one surprisingly good act.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, I've heard so much about you," Rin greeted and leaned forward slightly, "My brother says nothing but nice things about you, so it's nice to finally meet the famous Yukio. Ah, yes, well since I don't really go out that often there are a lot of people that don't see me. I don't like too much attention."

Yukio looked surprised for a moment. He wasn't away that he'd been praised so much but he didn't mind too much. It made him happy knowing that he was making some sort of positive impact. However, he couldn't help but feel like he should know him from somewhere, strange…

"Does he? Well I guess I must let my reputation precede me," Yukio chuckled awkwardly.

After that there seemed to be a long moment of silence and it honestly made things feel a little more awkward. So, Mephisto broke the ice by clear his throat and once again smiling and the two of them.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you two are hitting it off right from the get-go," Mephisto beamed, "I think you two will get along famously, oh, and by the way. Did I mention my brother will be the taking the same classes as you, he is extremely intelligent, you see. You two have a great future ahead of you."

"I look forward to attending classes with you," Rin said brightly as the limousine finally pulled over, "See you around."

With that Yukio waved goodbye and opened the door, smiling at the two demons before exiting the limousine. Rin was about to step out himself but Mephisto apparently wanted him to stick around because he'd pulled him back down.

"Remember everything I told you and do your job well, after all, you know what would happen if disobey me, don't you?"

Rin shuttered in response, not even wanting to think of the consequences. Any punishment from Mephisto was never a pleasant one. It comes to show that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. The older demon wasn't exactly the nicest demon at times.

"I remember the last time you punished me, so you don't need to worry about anything like that," Rin said quietly, "I'd rather not go through that again."

"You better keep that promise, who knows, maybe I'll reward you for good behavior later," Mephisto whispers seductively, "Oh, and I have one last task for you."

"Y-yes, brother, what do you want?" Rin stutter, blushing slightly, "I'll do anything you ask me to do."

"I know it may be hard for you but I would like to you get close to Yukio, as close as you want to but not too close, got that? It's very important that you do so," Mephisto said, turning serious, "If you find anything that you think I should know, tell me as soon as possible, got it?"

"So basically, you want me to get close to someone who will possibly try to kill me, making it very dangerous?" Rin smirked for a moment, "I suppose it could be fun, I'm game."

The two simply grin at each other before Rin gets up and exits the vehicle, closing the door on his way out.

 **|Woot! Two chapters out in one day! I must be on a roll... Well actually the other one was already typed up and beta-read. Anyway, here is another chapter. Oh and just to get this out there because on the other one there were some people who thought I would do the Yukio/Rin ship, that isn't going to happen. Thanks for reading!|**


	3. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

It has only been one day and Rin is bored already. It isn't just because of the long day he is having or even the classes, which just finished up not too long ago. No, it was the fact that this human he must watch, Yukio, is just so dull. He would rather be with Mephisto, who annoys him from time to time. Yet, this boy is still considered to be his full-blooded brother but he doesn't quite claim. Why would he claim someone he didn't grow up with?

Rin follows his twin brother from behind, watching him with emotionless eyes and a blank face. That is until his 'brother' turns around and smiles at him. Yukio is pointing at the dorm he has been staying at. Perhaps he can convince Rin to at least come inside and have a proper meal? It is the nice thing to do, after all. He can use this as a chance to get to know the person he is curious about.

"Would you by chance like to come in and visit for a little bit?" Yukio asks as he opens the door and gestures Rin inside, "I can fix you something to eat before you have to go back home for the night. So, how about it?"

Rin blinks, surprised by the other boy's offer, and thinks for a moment. At first, he wants to say no, as he would rather be at home. However, Mephisto did tell him to get to know Yuko and what better way is there to do that than at least spend some time with him outside of class? The demon eventually nods.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out for a few, I didn't exactly have anything to eat today," Rin sighs before briefling smiling at Yukio, "If I were to come up home hungry, then my brother would get on my case and decide it would be a good idea to cook me something…"

Truth be told, Mephisto isn't the best cook, in fact, he is far from it. Every time he must eat something Mephisto makes, he almost always feels sick to his stomach. Of course, he would never say that out loud as he doesn't want to think about any kind of consequences.

Yukio smiles once more as he enters the dorm, looking over his shoulder as he does so to make sure Rin follows him. Rin does so and closes the door behind him. The exorcist leads Rin towards the Cafeteria, looking back occasionally to get a glance of the other. For some reason the other boy seems familiar to him…

Rin pretends not to notice the fact that Yukio is staring back at him. This happens quite often, as he tends to have a lot of humans look at him. Maybe it was mostly since he is almost always seen tagging along with Mephisto. There is also the fact that he knows he is quite handsome, probably caused by the rather large ego has.

"And finally, here is the Cafeteria," Yukio says and gestures towards the general area, also noticing that there are food trays there already, "Oh, it seems like our food has already been prepared. I don't know who makes the food but every time I look, there is always food there. It's very good, too!"

"You have your own dorm cook then? How nice," Rin comments before raising an eyebrow as he looks at the food, already knowing that the cook just so happens to his elder brother's familiar, he would recognize that cooking anywhere. "Does anyone else living in this dorm or something?"

Yukio stays quiet for a moment as he goes over to pick up the food trays, Rin having already sat down in his seat as he did so. He can't help but glance back at Rin before sitting down across from him and setting down their trays.

"Right now, I am the only one staying in this dorm, you see, before I was assigned here this dorm was practically abandoned. I have no idea why, though," He responds before stabbing at the food with his fork and taking a quick bite and swallowing before continuing, "What about you, are you staying in any dorms or anything?"

Rin was about to eat before he bursts out into laughter at Yukio's question. The demon thought that the answer is rather obvious, since he has been raised by Mephisto all of his life but apparently not. Where else would someone like him stay other than the mansion? Well, there was that but he has also stayed in Gehenna on Occasion but there is no way Mephisto would be happy if he mentions something like that. Knowing his luck, it would ruin any progress he makes with this mission of his.

"My brother has raised me since birth so, I've only really stayed in the mansion. Besides, I'm not the kind of person who likes to sleep in places like that," Rin responds, finding himself already bored as takes a bite of his food and is mentally counting down the minutes until he can finally leave the dorm and head to the mansion.

As minutes of silence occur, it becomes obvious that neither of them are good conversationalists. From the beginning, Rin could get the sense that Yukio is an awkward person, which makes him feel even more boredom. It was getting too late for Rin to continue his babysitting mission. There will be plenty of days in the future for them to interact, right?

To speed things up, Rin does his best to eat as fast as he can without making a mess of things, which tends to be rather hard. Anything to get out of this place. Once he does so, he wipes his mouth off and stands up, smiling briefly, and adjusts his collar so that it looks straight.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I really must get going, I don't want to stay to long and make my brother to worry about me too much. He is overprotective, you see," He says, coming up with the generic excuse to get out as he knows for a fact that Mephisto isn't the type of demon to worry _that_ much, "Thank you for the food, it really was delicious, Mr. Okumura."

As if to mimic the other boy's movement, Yukio stands up and smiles politely at Rin before nodding and waving.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal with me, Rin. You can simply call me Yukio," He responds, "Of course, just say the word and we can do this again sometime. It really was nice meeting you. Who knew, Mephisto having a little brother!"

"Huh, yeah, brother isn't the kind of person who talks a lot about things like that and it was nice meeting you too," Rin says and bows before turning around, waving backwards, "See you around, Yukio!"

All Yukio does is watch the other walk away and out the door. He is still generally curious as to who Rin is. Also, why does Rin feel so familiar to him? It's probably nothing, right?

 _ **In Mephisto's mansion**_

The Raven-haired demon finally enters the mansion after a rather long walk and doesn't hesitate to start loosening his tie. He truly hates wearing ties for so long because they just feel so suffocating at times. The moment he looks up, he can see Mephisto sitting on top of his desk with his legs crossed and grinning at him.

"Well, you've certainly arrived late, must've had one hell of a goodnight with Mr. Okumura, am I right?" Mephisto smirks as he jumps off his desk and approaches the younger demon, "It's not like you to be so late. So, you've got me curious, how are things going with him?"

Rin rolls his eyes in response and sighs. He really doesn't understand why his elder brother is so interested in a human like Yukio. Then again, he never really understands him period.

"It's going surprisingly well, I suppose, the human seems to have taking a liking already or something like that," Rin replies as he stares at Mephisto, his blue orbs staring into Mephisto hazel ones, "However, I still understand why you seem to be so interested in him. I find him a bit… dull, to say the least."

Mephisto grins as he brings up a gloved hand to brush the raven-haired boy's cheek before patting it and putting it back down.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, my dear little brother, just keep doing what you are doing and things will go as planned~" Mephisto says and winks Rin before chuckling, "As to why I am so interested in the boy, all will be revealed when the time comes for you to know. Just be patient, Rin."

This is something he came to expect from the older demon. True, he may tell most of the things he wants to know, but there are plenty of times that the King of Time likes to keep him in suspense. Just this once he wants to know why he has to do these things because he wants to know what he gets out of this. If Mephisto has asked him to watch some dull 'brother' there has to be a good reason.

What a damn tease.

"I see, so you're going to keep me in suspense until then? How nice of you," He says sarcastically before sighing, "Will you at least tell me what my reward is? After all, I did all the hard work, do you know how hard it is to babysit? Wait don't answer that last part…"

Mephisto sighs and ever so slowly walks over to his seat before sitting down. He gestures towards the seat in front of his desk, implying that Rin should sit and get comfortable. It seems he would have to explain a few things to young, easily bored, demon. His expression turns serious as he leans forward so that his chin is resting on his hands, his elbow prompted up.

"You really don't understand, do you? You have so much to learn, Rin," Mephisto tsks before leaning in, a grin returning to his facial features, "Very well, since you are my Kin, I will explain why I do the things I do. These are the kind of things that I've told no one else, nor will I ever. If you haven't noticed, I take great pleasure in watching mortal behavior. This is the very thing I've done for over two hundred years, monitoring them. I also happen to know that you, too, seem to take some pleasure in them from time to time."

Mephisto is good at many things but what he is best at his using that silver tongue of his. Of course, the demon King of Time didn't have to say anything for Rin to know this. In fact, there were quite a few times where he managed to influence the younger demon because of this. Either way, Mephisto manages to peak Rin's interest. He leans closer to listen more clearly. Needless to say, Rin is now giving the older demon his full attention.

"Assiah and everything in it is my chessboard and I've invested a great deal of time in it. Like playing chess, it takes time to set pieces in their proper places; manipulating them, if you will. Even now, I'm making sure things go my way, you could always try giving it a go too, you know. I could always use a protégé." Mephisto smirks, "Yukio has the potential to be a very important piece in this game of chess and that's why I'm having you do what you're doing. To Learn, to study."

This is honestly something that Rin never really thought about and the more he did so, the more he liked it. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the large amount of patience his guardian has. Not to mention Rin has a lot in common with one of his other brothers, Amaimon, in the fact that it doesn't take much to bore him. Mephisto knew this and no matter how hard he tries, it always fails. Though, he has gotten slightly better.

"I suppose you do have a point and if he is as important as you think he is, it would be a shame to lose something so beneficial," Rin sighs and leans back in his seat, "It's just that it's so hard watching someone so boring. I don't know how you've managed to keep yourself entertained this whole time. Also, it would appear that Yukio is a bit clingy, maybe he even knows something."

"Well, it would make sense since Yukio is a very clever boy," Mephisto chuckles, "If you aren't careful he could piece things together, so watch out. Now I do have things to do, I am a very busy man, you see. We'll discuss this more thoroughly later."

"I'm not too worried about Yukio discovering anything, I'm sure he isn't as smart as I am," Rin mutters before standing up and turning around to walk away, "I have had a rather tedious day, so I think I will be off, I'll need plenty of beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Rin heads out of the room without saying else, though there is no way he is going to sleep, despite what he just said. The young demon never really gets a lot of sleep. He just plays his video games until he decides to go to sleep. Sleep was for the dead, right?

 **|Thank you all for the reviews! Also, to the guest: No, the story did not end there last time, it did in fact get at least 5 chapters in. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!|**


	4. Class is in Session

**Class is in Session**

Yukio stood outside of the classroom door and his hand was holding onto the doorknob. Why was he doing this? It was simple, Yukio was actually nervous for the first time in a long while. This was cram school and this was going to be the first time he had ever taught. However, that wasn't the part he was nervous about, no. He was more nervous about the fact that there was a chance that he would disappoint his peers, those who said he would do great. So, what if he didn't do so well? There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, Yukio finally entered the room.

As he made his way to his desk, Yukio took a good look around the room out of curiosity. The funny thing was that the room had previously been rather loud but the moment he entered it turned dead silent. However, there was also a lot less students than Yukio thought there would be. In fact, he only counted about seven students. Oh well, at least it was a manageable level, right?

"Good evening Pages, my name is Mr. Okumura, and I will be your teacher for this class," Yukio said as he smiled at all the students, especially smiling back at Rin but he didn't say anything as he turned his attention to the rest of the class, "If you like you can call me Yukio. Now, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves one by one. Let's start with you, the one with the pink hair."

Of course, none of the students had said anything as they stared at Yukio in confusion, well, except for Rin. It was probably because of how young the teacher looked, or that's what Yukio assumed. Well, there were two of the students who seemed completely uninterested in the matter.

"Pardon me, Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but are you really our sensei?" The girl in the purple hair asked as she raised an eyebrow, "You look a little too young to be teaching, if you ask me."

There was a boy in the back, a boy that apparently was called "Bon", who took offense to the girl's rudeness. In fact, he actually stood up and glared over at the female, who didn't even react to the sudden movement. That only seemed to add fuel to fire as Bon slammed his hand on his table.

"I'm sorry but did you just say you didn't mean to sound rude while actually being rude?" Bon inquired as he continued to glare at her, "You got guts, talking to the Sensei like that! How would feel if you were disrespected like that, you punk?"

The girl only glared back at Bon and she, too, stood up before scoffing at him. Already she found this man annoying. Well, she found everyone annoying, everyone but her one friend. Then again, she didn't come here to make friends. The only reason she was here was to become an exorcist. No one had to like her and she didn't even care. In any case, how he talk to her like that…

"Oh, shut up, why don't you? No one here asked for you opinion, skunk head," Izumo snapped, glaring coldly back at Bon but was also amused when the male seemed irritated, "Now would you do me a favor and sit down and let Mr. Okumura here answer me?"

Yukio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he observed the two Pages arguing. Honestly, when he came in, he expected to have more mature students. Ones that wouldn't actually be a handful. However, it seemed like his wish wasn't going to come true. In fact, it seemed like a few them were already going to struggle with the concept of teamwork, which was one of the most very important things one needed to learn to become an exorcist. Oh, this was going to be such a fun year… The teacher finally clears his throat in attempt to get the classes attention.

"Oh, like you have any room to talk! No one asked you to be so god damn rude, eyebrows," Bon snapped back as he began to walk towards her, only to be held back by his friends, which only frustrated him, "Now, do the right thing and apologize for being so rude and maybe we could actually move on and learn things. We're here to learn, not to deal with your bull crap, and don't you dare call me skunk head again!"

Apparently, Bon's words had no effect on the girl who only laughed in response. If anything, she found his words hilarious. She was Izumo, the girl who never took crap from anyone and could easily defend herself if need be. However, the downside was that she had a temper and it was never really that hard to set it off, which Bon was accomplishing so easily.

"Ooh, you are just so scary, I'm practically shaking in my boots," Izumo smirked as she placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out, obviously teasing the male, "Now, would you do me a favor and just shut up? Are you always this annoying or what? I bet you were such a burden to your family, weren't you?"

Oh, now that really did the trick. Bon was just about to rush his way over to her and give her a good ass kicking, who really cared if she was a girl. He didn't take crap from anyone when they mentioned his family. Fortunately for Izumo, there was a sudden loud noise coming from the front of the room, from Yukio.

Of course, Rin was only amused as he was sitting in the back quietly. Here he had thought that things were going to be boring but it was apparent that things were going to be more interesting than he thought. He was going to interrupt them but decided against to keep himself entertained, however, his attention switched to Yukio when he shouted out and to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone just shut up and sit the down," Yukio snapped as he had finally lost his patience and glared at them all, "If you are going to continue to act like this than you will never make it as exorcists. Being an exorcist is all about teamwork and if you can't even cooperate with your fellow classmates then what makes you think you can join the ranks of Exorcist? So, if you insist on acting this way, leave right now and stop wasting my time, got it?"

Just like magic everything goes silent as Izumo and Bon just stand there in shock, their eyes wide as they looked at Yukio. They could easily tell how serious the teacher was. To say the truth, no one expected such a reaction to come from someone who seemed so calm, quiet, and collected. However, there was no way they were going to be able to get a long, not when they already annoyed each other. Either way, before they could get into trouble, they both sat down in their seats.

Now that he had gotten everyone's attention he gave a sigh of relief. For a moment there he thought all was going to go the hell. It was unfortunate that he had to raise his voice to do what he needed but it got the job done. The teacher now smiled as he finally relaxed and sat on his desk before speaking up.

"Thank you, but I sincerely hope that this doesn't happen again because I'm afraid I won't be so friendly the next time I have to do this, understand? Now before I answer any questions, I would like you all to introduce yourselves one-by-one," Yukio stated as he looked directly at Izumo "Since you were so kind earlier, how about you start it off then."

Izumo muttered to herself at first, not really wanting to be the first one to speak up. She took a deep breath before she finally responded, "My name is Izumo Kamiki and that's really all you need to know."

"Mr. Okumura, I'm sorry for my friends behavior, she really isn't that much of a bad person," the girl beside her responded as she smiled and waved over at Yukio, "You can call me Paku, nice to meet you!"

The boy in the hot pink hair stood up as he, too, smiled at their teacher before replying, "First off, don't mind Bon here, he is actually a lot nicer than he seems. Secondly, you can call me Shima."

"Hey, we're supposed to introduce ourselves, Shima and no else has the right to call me Bon," Bon muttered and shook his head, slightly annoyed at the moment before he sighed and continued, "You can call me by my actual name, Suguro Ryuji."

The other students didn't really say that much, though the one that had been between Bon and Shima had introduced himself as Konekomaru Miwa. There was this one other student but he apparently wasn't much of a speaker. It didn't matter too much, since Yukio actually had the list with all of their names. The only name that wasn't on the list was Rin's, which definitely caught the young teacher off guard. No matter, he would make sure to comment on that later if he got more alone time with Rin.

"Now that introductions are wrapped up, I suppose I owe you answers, don't I?" Yukio chuckled awkwardly before getting serious, "I figured you all would comment on my appearance and I really don't blame you for that. Ms. Kamiki was right about one thing, sometimes it's hard for me to believe myself but I am actually the same age as all of you. However, You may not know this, but I was actually raised by the current Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto."

Yukio went silent for a moment before speaking up once more, "The truth is, I've been an exorcist for quite a while now, in fact, I started my training to become an exorcist when I was only seven years old. I actually just finished up all of my classes not too long ago. My father retired and had previously taught this class, however, I was offered the vacant spot and took it. Are you all satisfied now?"

Yukio was naturally a private person, so he wasn't exactly willing to explain everything to the Pages. In fact, it was honestly none of their business to know every exact detail unless it was important to them, in which that wasn't the case. They didn't need to know that Yukio had the ability to see demons at a young age but even he didn't know why. It was one of those things that just kind of happened and Shiro didn't know, either. It was almost as if he had been born with the ability, though, that seemed rather silly…

Since Yukio had been so young, the fact that he could see demons at that time, he was almost always terrified of the things he saw. He always felt weak and useless. What if something happened to his father and he couldn't do anything about it. There was no one else who could be there but him. Luckily for him, though, Shiro took notice of that and had offered him the chance to become strong. That very day had changed his life completely. From then on, he was only going to push himself harder so that he could make Shiro proud.

There was a shock on everyone's face, even Rin's a little, at Yukio's explaination. Yet, no one spoke up. Probably because they were too shocked to be able to form words. Shima, however, cleared his throat as he looked at Yukio with amazement.

"You were really that young when you started? Huh, I guess there are some perks when you're the son of the Paladin himself," Shima commented and rubbed the nape of his neck, "You must've had one hell of a scary childhood!"

All Rin could really say about the matter was that Mephisto had been right all along. There really was something interesting about Yukio, which he hadn't caught until now. Of course, he knew a lot of things, but the only thing he didn't know was that Yukio had been so long. Rin knew that Yukio got that temptate at birth, considering they both shared the same egg. Though, it was obvious that his elder brother neglected to tell him a few things. The one thing that he was wondering now… _What happens if Yukio manages to piece everything together…?_

 **|I know it's been a while since I updated but here you go. I won't be updating until I get some reviews. Sorry!|**


End file.
